Backup Plans
by Dunkacoke
Summary: Alright, so as it turns out everyone's tenure at Beacon was slightly, or even a bit more than slightly, shorter than expected. That's okay though, because everyone had a backup plan, right? Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Ozpin sat at his desk waiting patiently as the clock ticked closer to 2:30, the allotted time for his next meeting. The headmaster of Beacon Academy knew this was a part of his job, just as much as he knew it was one of his least favourite parts. What he didn't quite know was why this meeting was taking place now, only two days into the start of a new school year. Surely people could realize this was one of the busiest times of the year for the faculty? Making sure all the new teams settled in well, all returning students were accounted for, that the several coffee shipments had made it safe and sound?

The clock reached 2:25.

Ozpin considered walking over to the window while waiting; looking out over his school and all the students who called it home. Certainly, he would hear the elevator rising well before it could reach his office, and thus would have plenty of time to get back to his desk. He refrained, however. After all, even with a nearly 360-degree view thanks to the ornate floor to ceiling windows all around him, he had seen it all several times before. Well more than anyone, save those close to him, could ever guess. Besides, if nothing else, Ozpin's lifestyle left him with plenty of patience.

The clock hit 2:30.

The elevator was still quiet, unmoving.

_Seriously, I am the headmaster and this is one of the only weeks where that means I need to get much work done! The least they could do is be punctual!_

Ozpin mentally steadied himself again, taking a deep breath. They would be here soon, he knew that. And Beacon was a large campus, after all. If the representative hadn't been here before, a good possibility given Ozpin had not recognized the name, it was understandable that he may have gotten turned around.

The clock ticked onto 2:40.

Just as Ozpin felt that his left eye was about to start twitching uncontrollably, he heard the sound of the elevator making its way up. Quickly, he topped up his mug of coffee, before placing a mug in front of the empty seat, a dark pine to match the rest of the furnishings, on the other side of the desk with a thermos and a jug of water beside it.

Only a few moments later the doors to his tower-top office opened, and Ozpin watched, slightly surprised, as three men entered his office. One was a shorter, rather boring looking man who was holding a large briefcase, while the man beside him stood much larger, in both height and width, while simultaneously looking much more nervous than his colleagues. It was the final man that took the lead of the trio, marching straight over to Ozpin's desk and shaking his hand as the headmaster rose to greet him.

"Mr. Ozpin. My name is Oliver Jardins, from the Vale Council Committee of Safety, Security Administration and Health Oversight."

"Mr. Jardins, a pleasure to meet you. Would you like some water, or coffee perhaps?" Ozpin gestured to the offered beverages in front of the government man. " And please, take a seat. I was unaware there would be multiple of you, I apologize for only having one chair to offer."

"No thank you, and that is quite alright. I doubt this meeting will take too long." He turned to the man beside him, the one carrying the briefcase. Jardins took it, placing it down on the desk and opened it to begin rummaging through the contents.

"Ozpin, as I am sure you are aware, our committee is tasked with making sure that all businesses within the city of Vale follow the requirements decided upon by the Council of Vale and its branches. As a privately owned school within our borders, you fall under that umbrella. Of course, you have met with our representatives on several previous occasions for standard check-ins, and have passed each of those." Ozpin could see the man was reorganizing papers from inside the briefcase in front of himself, but could not quite make out what they were due to said briefcase blocking the view. What he could tell, however, is that even by his standards there was quite a bit of paperwork present. He certainly hoped it wasn't for him.

"What you are most likely not aware of, is that the VCCSSAHO has been pursuing an in-depth investigation into your academy for several years now. Now, with aid from reliable sources on your practices, and with the quite recent positive confirmation on just what your initiation entailed not only this year, but for all previous years dating back who knows how far, we have finally been able to consolidate the investigation and act."

The increasingly worried headmaster watched as the now empty briefcase was removed from his desk; revealing three piles, two rather large and one smaller, of papers, each of which were pushed towards him.

"These here," Jardins motioned to the first pile, "covers all complaints, policy infringements, and illegal actions related to customer, or in your case, student safety at Beacon Academy. This pile here." the middle pile was offered towards him, "outlines all complaints, policy infringements, and illegal actions related to employee safety at Beacon Academy. And these documents here," the final pile of paperwork, almost pathetic compared to the first two, was pushed forward, "details building code infractions on your premise."

Ozpin sat unmoving in his chair, not out of calm this time but shock. He hadn't even known about the building code infractions! Subconsciously, he reached for the cane sitting next to him.

The man, nay, the omen of end times stood across from him offered the headmaster one last paper. "This paper is an authorization from the Council of Vale to immediately and indefinitely shut down your business pending a full investigation into the Academy and all affiliated businesses. You are to immediately leave the premises yourself to avoid intervention in the investigation. If you do not comply, Mr. Brixton here will be forced to escort you out." Ah, that explained why the man looked so nervous, Ozpin thought. He was the sole man brought in to subdue the headmaster of a huntsman academy. Funnily enough, Ozpin wasn't feeling all that empathetic towards him. "We must also ask that you or your deputy, Miss Goodwitch, immediately organize the removal of all students and other staff from the grounds as soon as feasibly possible, and that Miss Goodwitch oversee that nothing is left behind. Now, Mr. Brixton will escort you out."

Now, he wasn't a bragging man, but Professor Ozpin, headmaster of illustrious Beacon Academy and renowned Huntsman, felt safe in saying it takes a lot to surprise him. But this current situation had him rising from his seat and slowly walking towards the doors out from his own office in a state of near-catatonic shock without even a word.

Before he left, however, he did have the presence of mind to turn and ask one question to Mr. Jardins.

"Before I depart, I currently have an unconscious woman locked down in the basement. Her presence there is not at all related to the business of my academy. May I retrieve her before I leave?"

**\\\\\\\\\**

Team RWBY looked around in bewilderment as they made their way to the auditorium along with the rest of the student body. Given it was only their second day of classes, it seemed way too soon, and the fact all the upper-year students looked surprised too it seemed fair to say this wasn't a common occurrence.

Still, the four girls entered into the large oval room. The stage at the front, which all too recently they had stood on themselves to be proclaimed a team, now raised up the figure of Beacons deputy headmistress, Miss Glynda Goodwitch, looking as stern as she always did.

With the last few students filing in, Ruby Rose noticed Jaune and his team a little way over in the crowd and waved. The blonde leader waved back, a tentative smile on his face, and looked to be about to walk over to join them. At that moment, however, Miss Goodwitch began to speak, causing everyone to turn towards the stage.

"Students, I would like to ask each and every one of you to listen very carefully, as the information the headmaster is about to share with you is pertinent to each and every one of you. Ozpin regrets that he is not here to tell you in person, but unfortunately that was not an option, so instead I have connected him via call to the screen."

As she finished up, the headmaster's face did, in fact, appear on the large screen at the back of the stage, easily visible to all the students. Strangely enough, Ruby could easily make out that he was on a Bullhead making the call, and the silhouette of Beacon could be seen growing smaller over his shoulder.

"Students, " Ozpin's voice came through, slightly distorted by the call and the room's speakers, but easy enough to understand. "It is a sad day indeed, for both me and all the staff here at Beacon, when we must let a student go, that we must trust that all the training, information, and care that we've put into each and every one of you will be enough to allow you to both survive and thrive in the dangerous path all Huntsman call life." Confused looks circulated around the student body, a couple laughs even ringing out as some figured that this must be some sort of joke. However, neither Ozpin nor Glynda looked anything less than serious. "It is because of this that it is safe to say that this may be one of the saddest days I shall ever experience. It is time for us to trust that all of you now before me have the skills to go forward into whatever life you may choose. You see, it is with the greatest of sorrow that I must inform you all that Beacon Academy has been shut down for the foreseeable future. I ask that you worry not, as there are many avenues to becoming a Hunter besides our academy, and if you may do me one kindness, I request that you look upon the times you had here with nothing but love as you all outgrow our place here."

Only the occasional rustle of clothing could be heard in the auditorium as their professor ended his speech. At least, at first. Eventually, someone shouted out a single word, a question.

"Why?"

"Yes, it makes sense that you would ask." The headmaster, or now ex-headmaster, Ruby supposed, of Beacon paused to remove his glasses and wipe them off. It looked as though he was being brought to tears.

"You see students, let it be one final lesson to you all that Grimm, evil beasts of darkness though they are, are not the only force in the world which we must beware. Bandits, criminals, and more lurk out in the world, looking to sow chaos and fear, something I fear you will now learn much sooner than I ever would have hoped. It was one of these other, far more devious power that has brought this tragedy upon us today. A force, no, an organization which you will now all know to be on constant guard against. Health and Safety Committees."

With his final warning imparted, Ozpin sat down, Beacon now only a distant speck on the horizon outside the window behind him. Before the headmaster ended the call, however, the students were able to catch a glimpse of what appeared to be a sleeping woman in the seat beside his, with dark tan skin which was horribly scarred across her face.

"All students are now asked to return to their dorms and pack up their belongings. You are asked to be off of Beacon property by no later than noon tomorrow. The school will provide a small fee to help with any financial burden this sudden occurrence may cause over the next few days. You are dismissed."

As Miss Goodwitch turned away with those last words, Ruby turned to look at her team, all four of the teens at a complete loss. All around them, the rest of the student body was much the same, although some began exiting towards the dorms.

Finally, it was Yang, always the most vocal of the team, even this early on, who was able to find her voice. Each of them turned to her as the blonde began to speak.

"Wait, what the f-"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A couple of hours after the bomb drop that had been Ozpin's speech, all students of Beacon Academy were sent a rather comprehensive message containing a few more details on why the schools closed, what the school's closure would mean for them specifically, and a list of options and opportunities to continue their education.

All the other major Huntsman academies of Remnant: Atlas, Haven, and Shade had opened their doors to any student enrolled in Beacon to continue their studies at whatever year they were currently in. Of course, nearly everyone took this opportunity, especially with most upper years electing to stay with their team and continue together at a new school.

**\\\\\\\\\**

Pyrrha made her way back to JNPR's shared room in a state that could be aptly compared to shell shock. Beside her, Nora and Ren were much the same. The bouncy ginger girl seeming deflated for the first time since Pyrrha had met her, which only sounds impressive once you realize that Nora had been nothing short of exuberant for 48 hours straight now.

However, what really caused the champion fighter to worry was her partner and team leader in front of them, obviously on the edge of panic.

Immediately following the end to the damning assembly, Jaune had starring marching full speed back to the dorms, forcing his teammates to follow or be left behind. The trio had just barely been able to hear muted mutterings coming from the blonde the whole way. While worrying, Pyrrha had thought it was just his response to the news; everyone had taken it hard. There hadn't been a single face in the auditorium which wasn't plagued with shock, sadness or anger.

Still, his extreme response did warrant some concern, or at least Pyrrha thought so. After all, this was her naïve, bumbling, sweet partner. So, as the door closed to the private quarters, the redhead turned to him. "Hey Jaune, are you oka-"

"No! This is all because of me!" The raw emotion in his voice took all three occupants if the room by surprise. "I shouldn't have come here, it's all my fault! It's all my- _its all my fault_." Jaune's voice cracked at his shouting reached its end, giving way to exhaustion and defeat. It was easily visible to all that there were tears threatening to break past his self-control at any moment. Without another word, he turned and slunk into the ensuite bathroom, the door closing and latching behind him.

If Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren had been shocked before, they were positively stupefied now. It seemed like forever that they stood there, silent and unmoving, though it couldn't have been more than a minute.

Eventually, Ren broke the stalemate. Moving towards his bed, he steadfastly started packing up his belongings, movements stilted. Not knowing what else to do, the two women of team JNPR eventually followed suit.

It was a pitifully easy task, gathering all their stuff. For what seemed like it should have been a monumentally heavy moment, leaving Beacon, the actual actions required was less than an hour's work. It really drove home just how unfairly short their tenure at the academy had been; that their belongings hadn't even had time to scatter themselves around the room. That the four happy years had been reduced to a few days.

Pyrrha herself now felt on the edge of breaking down as she mechanically stored everything into her suitcase. So lost in her head, she almost didn't hear her name being called out by Nora.

"Pyrrha!"

"Oh! Sorry. How can I help you, Nora?"

The girl offered her a sympathetic smile, letting Pyrrha know she understood and didn't mind at all. " Renny and I were just talking about the other Academies, and which one would be best to transfer to."

The dark-haired boy beside her nodded. "We were thinking about Haven; it seems most similar to Beacon and we have some familiarity with the kingdom of Mistral."

Pyrrha's heart fell even more. "Oh, umm, then I wish you good luck. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can see myself going back to Mistral." Silence was the immediate response to her comment as Pyrrha let her head fall in disappointment. But as the two other occupants in the room didn't respond the emptiness grew, lasting long enough that Pyrrha finally felt obligated to glance back up at the partners.

What she found looking back at her was a pair of odd looks. "Maybe I should clarify," Ren started, a hint of amusement creeping into his voice. "We were talking about which academy our _team _should transfer to."

A tidal wave of relief and embarrassment hit Pyrrha, enough to have her smiling again

"If not Haven, are you okay with Shade? Atlas would be fine too, but I think I may prefer the heat to the cold."

"Yes!" Pyrrha nearly shouted. "Yes, either of those is fine. I'm so sorry, I must not have been thinking straight at all."

"You must not have been." Nora giggled "It's no biggie. So! Team JNPR will be off to Vacuo on its first big adventure then?"

"I suppose we shall. Well assuming…" Ren's voice trailed off, three heads turning towards the bathroom door. The lighthearted mood that had begun to form in the room died as the trio remembered the elephant in the room, or in this case the leader _not _in the room.

'Assuming Jaune's okay with Vacuo.' Pyrrha's mind helpfully finished. All sound from inside the bathroom had disappeared, even the dulled mutterings which could be heard for several minutes immediately following his disappearance. Pyrrha wasn't sure which was more worrying.

Gathering her courage, she stood and moved to knock on the door to the conjoined room. "Jaune? How are you feeling?" Silence was the only answer. "The three of us were thinking we should transfer to Shade Academy, and we'd be lost without our leader. Are you okay with Shade?" More nothing came from beyond the door, and Pyrrha felt a hand fall on her shoulder.

"I guess we'll have to let him be until he's ready." Ren's steady voice helped calm her down. "He'll have to come out to pack eventually, we can wait until then. In the meantime, should we go get some dinner in the mess hall? One last Beacon meal?"

The redhead offered him a bittersweet smile. "Alright then." Turning back to the door, she raised her voice a bit, and announced to her partner "Were going to go get some food, Jaune. We'll bring you back something, okay?"

Still nothing in return.

With a sigh, Pyrrha started making her way towards the exit, closely followed by two of her teammates, most of their belongings already packed up.

And as the door closed behind them, the only other door in the room opened.

**\\\\\\\\\**

Just across the hall, the situation wasn't going all that much better for one team RWBY.

"Weiss, what do you mean you aren't coming with us?!"

Weiss Schnee, heiress to Remnant wide dust company Schnee Dust Corporation, stood face to face with her partner and team leader.

"What I _mean, _you insolent child, is that I shall be returning to my home at the Schnee manor to consider my studies privately." Weiss retorted, her patience already being stretched like a rubber band. "Father is of the opinion that the Huntsman academies will no longer suffice if one can be shut down within days of starting a new year. And frankly, from what I've seen since my arrival, I would agree! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if your asinine 'bunk-beds' that you set up within a day of starting here were one of the safety violations that shit Beacon down!"

"But Weiss, we're a team! We're team RWBY! And we can't be team RWBY without you. Literally, you are the U!"

Weiss paused for a second to try and decipher just what the energetic girl before her said, before shaking her head and moving on. "We've been a team for all of two days, Ruby. And for all that time, our team has decisively lacked any leadership too. So no, I do not consider myself a part of any Beacon team."

Yang stepped forward as Ruby backed away under the barrage of words from Weiss. "Hey now, let's all calm down a bit. Weiss, of course there's been some teething problems. But we can all go to Haven together, or Atlas or Shade or wherever, and give this another try. This is just a minor setback."

"A minor setback? The whole school is being closed down!" The heiress shot back. "And we all know how closely tied all the academies are. Who's to say Haven won't be next to have its doors shut? Especially after you three children get your hands on a dorm room." Point made, Weiss turned back to her bunk to resume packing, barely missing the brief flash of red in Yang's eyes.

"Alright then Ice Queen. Go on and run back home because you didn't get what you wanted for once." Yang heard Weiss take a sharp inhale of breath, but she let it go a second later. "Because team RBY is going to go and become the best team in Haven even with only three members! Right guys?"

It was a round of half-hearted 'yeahs' that met Yang's words. Blake seemed about as detached from this issue as expected, while poor Ruby didn't want Weiss to leave. This was her partner, and as much as they didn't get along right now, Ruby knew they could. She knew with more time team RWBY could become something more. Yet, here they were, already torn apart.

As silence fell over the four girls, Weiss took the chance to have another check around her bed to see if she had managed to miss any of her possessions. Most of her suitcases had been taken out to the bullhead arrival area already, with only a couple small bags left here. After checking the washroom again to make sure she'd removed everything from there too, the heiress decided one last full sweep of the room wouldn't go amiss.

Finding nothing else of her own, Weiss briefly considered triple checking to be safe. After all, if Beacon was being closed down, who knew if she'd have another chance to get anything left behind. But a quick ping from her scroll interrupted that thought, and serving of a reminder that she had to stop putting it off.

Shouldering her bags, the white-haired teen made her way to the door, swinging it open. At the last second before letting it shut again behind her, however, Weiss paused.

"Blake, Yang… Ruby." Her team, no, her ex-team all turned to her. Or at least she imagined they did; Weiss didn't turn around to look at them as she spoke, afraid of seeing their expressions. "I want to wish you all luck in the future. I'm… I'm certain you'll all make great huntresses." And before they could respond, the heiress was through the door frame and away, the thick slab of wood blocking anything they may have said.

With a sigh, Weiss started making her way down the hall, fishing for her scroll as she went. Pulling it out, Weiss quickly read the message letting her know that her bullhead had arrived, and that her bags we're currently being loaded on.

'Well, it looks like it's already time to return to Atlas' Weiss thought bitterly. 'Always get what I want, yeah right.' For how long had she been trying to get out that manor? How much effort had it taken to get herself to Beacon, the other side of Remnant, only to have it all come crashing down after less than a week?

But no, she was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the richest company in existence and therefore a spoilt brat.

Heart heavy, she climbed into the empty bullhead and nodding to the pilot that everything was ready to go. That she was ready to watch her independence fade away into the background as the doors closed around her.

The scroll call with her father after their assembly had not been pleasant. As soon as Jaques had heard of Beacon's closure, which was likely before even she had, arrangements had been set up to return his daughter back to the manor; a private bullhead chartered, room made back up. He was probably already on damage control back in Atlas. How disgraceful after all, his own daughter being sent away internationally to a school that couldn't even keep itself running. And so, a conversation with her father which hadn't promised to be pleasant to begin with, ended up downright painful. Weiss had looked into his words, to see if there was some way to interpret them to allow her studies to continue. But her father had been more than clear: it was a command in all but express wording that she return home immediately. And an order by Jaques Schnee was not ignored.

As the vehicle continued along its path, a several hour long journey which promised loneliness to the heiress, Weiss found she couldn't help herself. Standing, she made her way to the small window, just managing to make out the structure of Beacon below and behind her. In her head, she could imagine her old team watching her leave.

**\\\\\\\\\**

Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora made their way back to the dorms, in much slightly spirits after a good meal, and a chance to say goodbye to the few others that they had met over the past few days. Not everything had been bad. They weren't the only ones going to Shade academy: a rather well known upper-year team called CFVY would also be going. And team CRDL would be going to Atlas, another blessing if how their leader Cardin had been to Jaune these first few days was any indication. The backup plan was in place, and so far it seemed like it would work out just fine. Of course, the blonde's absence had been hard to ignore while they ate, but there wasn't much they could do to change that. So instead, they made their way back with a full plate for him.

They now talked about what food they might expect when they reach Vacuo as they walked, and how it could be different from Valean cuisine. Ren was mentioning how there we're more spices in the food, partly because it caused your face to sweat which helps cool you down in the desert, when they arrived back at their room.

Upon opening the door, Pyrrha's well-trained instincts were able to notice something was wrong. It took a moment, but eventually in filtered into her head; the bathroom door was sitting open, yet Jaune was nowhere in the room.

Worry coursing through her, she span back to look around the room. All of his belongings had been packed, hastily by the looks of it. His bed was still a mess, and there still seemed to be the odd possession lying here and there, obviously overlooked in a rush. The champion was still trying to make sense of it when she heard her name called. She spun towards the sound as her name sounded out again.

"Pyrrha, he left a note."

True to Ren's words, there was a paper in his hands. Given the boy was standing next to Jaune's desk, it had obviously been set there for them to find.

"I'm sorry, Pyrrha. It… it says goodbye."

**\\\\\\\\\**

**Wow, that felt heavy to write. Oh yeah, by the way, this story will not be all comedy in case you couldn't tell. This is hopefully going to be my first attempt at a longer, planned out story here. Don't worry, it will still have its funny moments, most of the time it will be much more lighthearted than this. Just not always.**

**And in case any of you feel as though the characters were OOC a bit this chapter, A) remember that they just received some quite shocking news only hours ago, and B) there is more going on here than it looks right now, especially with Jaune. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. In the future, I would expect the updates to be further apart, probably by at least a week. My goal will be to get one out about every 7 or so days. **

**Cheers all, and have a good day!**

**~~Dunkacoke~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Even with all the tumultuous going-ons recently, Yang had to hide a smirk at the fact Ruby still couldn't help herself from peering out the window eagerly as an announcement rang out in the bullhead, informing passengers that they were only a few minutes away from Haven.

"Oh, oh, do you think they'll have any classes not offered in Beacon? Will the campus itself be similar you think? I know the academies were all built at the same time cooperatively, but were they built the same? How about the kingdom? I know Mistral is similar to Vale, but like are the clothes different? The food? Do they drive on the same side of the road? Well I guess that doesn't matter since you don't have Bumblebee anymore, but it's still a good thing to know! And how about-"

Yang tuned out from her sister's ramblings as they grew longer and longer. She knew patience wasn't Ruby's strong suit, but even after all these years it still managed to impress her. Instead, she turned to her partner on the other side.

"You ever been to Mistral, Blake?"

"Once or twice," The black-haired girl replied, eyes still focused down on the book in her hands. The one she'd been reading since the flight took off. "Though I didn't really have a chance to sightsee, or really do much at all."

Ruby pouted at the lackluster response, having paused the spew of questions in equal parts to catch her breathe and possibly hear some answers.

"Though I do seem to recall that seafood is much more common over here"

Yang sighed and stepped back as her sister latched onto that small tidbit, launching into a full seafood conversation that Blake seemed suspiciously happy to entertain. Ruby's enthusiasm may have seemed completely honest to anyone else, but the blonde could see better. As she should, given how close the sisters were.

Ruby, no all three of them, had decided to go to Beacon. At certainly for herself and Blake, the other academies had been on the table when they made that decision. The frustration of having that choice made redundant was annoying. But what really pushed everything over the edge was the fact that all around the bullhead, Yang could only see happy groups of four standing around. Sure, each of them were probably having the same conversations Blake, Ruby and her were having. But she had to imagine none of them had a moment where they turned to an empty space to ask a question, or make a joke.

The bullhead rocked slightly as it set down on the tarmac outside Haven Academy. As one, the blob of Beacon students made their way out the doors, only to immediately be ushered inside into a rather ornate main hall. It even had a massive golden statue at the base of a large double staircase. Atop them stood a bearded man, whom it took Yang only a moment to recognize.

Of course, her huntsman-nerd sister figured it out even quicker.

"That's him!" Ruby whispered as loud as she dared to her two teammates. "Headmaster Lionheart!"

"Really? Where?"

"Right there Yang!" Her easily tormentable sister pointed at the headmaster. "See, he's right there!"

"I can't see him. Is someone standing in front of him? Maybe I'm too short to see."

"Oh my gosh Yang, Lionhearts _right there!_" With the last two words, Ruby raised her voice to help emphasize her point. Unfortunately, at least from her point of view, that exact moment coincided with when said headmaster had decided to start his speech.

Yang already knew she would never forget the day her sister completely interrupted their Headmaster on the first day. As it was right now, it was all she could do to hold back her laughter.

"Ah, yes, thank you." Lionhearts voiced boomed out across the gather Beacon students, quickly getting back into stride. "I was going to introduce myself, but I see that's it may not be entirely necessary" A couple chortles rang out at the joke, which caused Ruby's face to turn an even deeper red than it already had become.

"But for the sake of formality, my name is Leonardo Lionheart, headmaster of Haven Academy, and I would like you all to consider yourselves formally welcomed to our establishment. I admit, it was a tragedy what happened at Beacon." Lionheart's voice took on a somber tone. "A tragedy of the worst kind, and a reminder to all of us that no matter how safe we may feel, disaster always lurks around the corner."

"Now, I know that all of you were just put through something traumatic, and that it may leave its mark on you for years to come. However, I ask now that you be strong, and look ahead. Haven may not have been your first choice of academy, but now that you are here, I give you all my solemn promise that you will be treated like all other students; that you will be trained to be proper Huntsmen and Huntresses, and that all of us, together, will be sure to fight tooth and nail to make sure what happened to Beacon never happens to us, or anyone else, ever again!"

After a moment to let the couple half-hearted cheers quiet down, the headmaster continued. "In better news, since all of you are arriving less than a week into our new year, it will be almost no trouble at all to integrate all of you into our school. Of course, to help with any other problems that may arise, and to help with the increased number of classes that will be run with the inclusion of over a third of Beacon's populace, joining all of you in your migration to Haven is none other than your own Professor Port!" This time there was a fair amount of noise from the Beacon students, though for some reason Yang noticed that most of it was in the form of crying from the older students.

"While here, your esteemed professor will be helping out with both his usual Grimm studies classes, and also combat classes, not just for you but all students of Haven. After all, we plan, to the best of our abilities, to completely integrate the two student bodies together, and to create one, stronger, populace for Haven Academy!" With a flourish of his arms, the headmaster brought his speech to a close, only to sigh a moment later when the applause he seemed to be expecting failed to appear. In actuality, it seemed there were still a few upper years trying to hold back tears.

"Now, I ask you all follow your guides, who will escort you to the dorms. You should all be receiving your room number on your scrolls shortly, as well as other information to help out, such as a digital map of Haven and your class schedule. I once again extend my dearest welcome to all of you, wish you the best of luck going forward at Haven."

Team RBY filed out of the hall and down the hallways, following the rest of the crowd. Yang could admit to being a bit taken aback by the speech, and given the silence from her sister, Yang would guess Ruby was the same. Either that or she was still so embarrassed from interrupting Lionheart that she was refusing to talk. Who knew which.

Blake not saying anything was about par for the course.

Still, Yang felt one of them had to break the silence. "Soooo, is it, like, a requirement to become a headmaster that you be long-winded? Cause I think that speech beat out Ozpin's farewell one."

"It was a bit over the top, I'll admit." Her partner replied. "But maybe he was trying to help us all settle in."

"Over the top? To hear him speak, you would've thought that Beacon had been attacked and taken over by Grimm! Did anyone actually tell him that we were closed by a health and safety board?"

"I… honestly can't be sure." Blake spared a quick glance down at her scroll. "Also, it looks like our room is just up here on the left."

The black-haired girl walked over to a door, holding her scroll up to the touchpad and sure enough unlocking the door. But as she did that, Yang found her attention drawn away by a flash of movement, specifically from directly across the hall from their new dorm.

And as she turned to get a better look, Yang found herself making eye-contact with a pair of blue eyes, peering through the ever so slightly ajar door. With an 'eep' the pair of eyes quickly shut the door. Following that, a lot of noise could be heard from behind said door. And following that, a pair of muffled voices.

"Dude if you don't go out there and introduce us now it just makes you look creepy."

"I was staring at them out the door, I think it already was a bit creepy!"

"Okay, but it just becomes more awkward the longer you wait. We have to meet them eventually."

"Exactly, eventually, meaning we can put it o- _no wait dude!"_

The door suddenly swung open, revealing two boys to the trio stood outside waiting; Ruby and Blake having turned to listen when they heard voices inside the room. One stood taller than the other, with cropped blue hair, and… was he wearing goggles on his forehead? Yang peeled her eyes away from _that_. The other was also fairly tall, though not so much as the other, with blonde hair and tanned abs on full display. The abs were in fact so eye-catching that it took Yang a few moments to even notice the monkey tail lazily swaying behind him. But also the abs.

After a few moments, Yang managed to tear her eyes away. Barely. She realized a moment later that she needn't have though, as none of the five of them had actually said a word yet. She, Ruby and Blake stood there, waiting for something, while somehow both of them stood ramrod straight, not sure what to do.

Yang couldn't even tell which one of them opened the door.

In the end, it was Blake who reacted first, mainly by swiping her scroll again and opening the door in front of her. It seemed that was enough to kick life into the pair, however.

"The name's Sun." The blonde faunus suddenly blurted out. "And this is my partner Neptune. I guess you guys are our new neighbours, huh?"

"I guess so! My names Ruby! And this is my sister Yang and her partner, Blake. We're team RWBY!"

"Wait, you got your team named after you too? Nice. We and our teammates Sage and Scarlet make up team SSSN. Also known as the hottest new team at Haven."

"Pfft. Not anymore you don't."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Nuh-uh, that's just a fact. Just you wait, you'll see that team RWBY is nothing-"

Yang tuned out the rest of that conversation as it became clear it was going nowhere fast, instead choosing to turn to the other stranger.

"Well hello there. As you've heard, you may call me Neptune. But by what shall I refer to you, my sweet Buttercup?"

"I'm Yang Xiao-Long, _my sweet violet._" Yang made sure to add an extra helping of sarcasm to her voice at the end to show exactly what she thought of this guys charm. "And where are your other two teammates, if we're doing introductions?"

"Oh, uh, I think they're at the cafeteria right now. Said something about getting food before all the transfers got there." Neptune responded, the wind seemingly taken out of his sails. "But what about you, where's your last member?"

Yang winced as the sound of Ruby and Sun's squabbling died out. To be honest, she should've seen this question coming, but for a split second it had been put aside in her mind.

"She… didn't transfer to Haven with us." It was Ruby who eventually gave Neptune a response. Luckily enough, the pair of boys seemed to sense the mood well enough, and didn't enquire any further.

"Ah well," Sun laughed awkwardly, trying to move past. "Either way it's nice to have another faunus right across the hall."

Both sisters shot him an odd look. "What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'? Your faunus teammate is right here-" Sun cut off as he turned to look at Blake. Or tried to at least. As the three others present followed his gaze, the only thing to be seen was the sight of a closed door. A door that Blake had been in front of not two minutes earlier.

"...Damnit Blake."

**\\\\\\\\\**

Ozpin sat dejectedly over his empty cup of coffee, staring deeply into the dregs as if they were somehow going to give him a way to fix everything. Of course, they didn't. Coffee may have been the solution to many things in life, but apparently not to losing your school.

"Another cup?" Ozpin looked up as the coffee pot was brought into his field as vision. "Sorry, what am I saying? Here's another cup."

Ozpin offered his thanks as General Ironwood filled his mug, along with another for himself, before sitting down across from him at the desk.

Not knowing exactly what to do after Beacon's closing, the ex-headmaster had found himself onto a flight to the Kingdom of Atlas in short measure. Of course Ironwood had quickly learned of what happened, both as one of Ozpin's most trusted friends and as the headmaster of his own academy. He had, in fact, been the first to open his doors to Beacon students publically.

And, on a quieter note, had invited Ozpin to Atlas Academy too. Ozpin and his 'companion'.

"Do you have any idea what you shall do next?" The large man across from him asked.

"Well, of course I shall be fighting tooth and nail to get Beacon re-opened. Unfortunately, that will take time, time and more time. As well as several lawyers I imagine. Which means on a personal level, there is not much for me to do next."

"Hmm, I see your point." Ironwood paused to take a sip of his coffee. "I guess it will simply be a waiting game."

"It seems so. In the meantime, I wish to thank you again for helping my students, and Glynda too. Although you did seem a bit too enthusiastic in offering her a temporary post here at Atlas." Ozpin sent the general a sly smirk.

He chuckled in return. "What can I say? She's a great teacher. Certainly good enough to pick up after you for several years. Besides," Ironwood's voice suddenly shifted. "Given who else is coming here from Beacon, it's almost necessary to have someone else here who knows about what's really going on."

Ozpin hummed his assent. "I do not know yet if _she _had a hand in this, but if so we must be very careful. Having GLynda around to help guard Amber will certainly go a long way towards that. And don't forget James, if something happens, Qrow can always get here quickly to lend a hand."

Ironwood leaned back, holding in a groan. "Please don't remind me. I know he's good, Ozpin, and that he's a valuable ally. But for the sake of my sanity, I will not be reaching out to him unless absolutely necessary."

"I'm certain I have no idea what makes you say that, dear friend." Ozpin hid his smile in taking another sip from his mug. "But to answer your earlier question, I did have an idea on what to fill my time with until Beacon is running again. I've started to quietly let it be known I plan on becoming a private tutor. This way I can continue to teach the next generation, at least somewhat. It's far from ideal, I know. But at least it's something."

"Yes, I guess you could do worse than that. I imagine you'll probably rather selective about who you teach?"

"Yes, I think I'll have to be. Otherwise any rich elite will be jumping at the chance to have me-" Ozpin suddenly cut off as the phone on the desk started ringing.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Ozpin, I must take this. I told my assistant not to let anything through unless it was an emergency." James reached down and picked up the phone, putting on a stern face. "General Ironwood. What is it?"

The stern face fell a second later, being replaced with a much more aggravated look. "Yes, hello Jacques. As it happens, Ozpin is here. Shall I put him on?"

After waiting for a response, Ironwood covered the receiver and offered the phone across the desk. "With timing like that, I'm going to have to check that he doesn't have my own office bugged."

With a roll of his eyes, Ozpin accepted the phone and brought it to his ear. "Mr. Schnee, how may I help you?"

"_Professor Ozpin. I wish to extend my deepest condolences for what happened to Beacon Academy. It's truly a tragedy for the ages. I myself have been fighting back those health and safety dogs for years now. Years! They really are cut from the worst cloth." _Ozpin had to resist rolling his eyes again at Jaques fake sympathies. It also didn't surprise him that the owner of the Schnee Dust Company would have health and safety constantly breathing down his neck. "_Had I known what they planned to do to you, Ozpin, I would've been more than happy to lend a hand. After all, I've managed to figure out more than a few ways to keep them off one's tail over the years. But enough about that! I hear now that you are planning on becoming a private tutor?"_

"You have heard correctly, Mr. Schnee." And heard rather quickly too, Ozpin thought to himself. "At least until Beacon academy has reopened its doors."

_Of course, of course. And please, call me Jacques. Anyway, it that case I was wondering if you may be interested in allowing me to hire your services? After all, if you accept it will allow you to retain at least one of your old students…"_

Ozpin sat a little straighter in his seat at those words. Suddenly, it seemed as if this phone call was rather promising after all.

**\\\\\\\\\**

**Hey guys, remember when I said one chapter a week and then proceeded to not upload for three weeks? Me neither!**

**But for real I kinda just had everyone happen in my life at once. But now that all that has passed, it should actually be updated with the regularity I'm hoping for.**

**Thanks y'all for reading!**

**~~Dunkacoke~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Weiss Schnee strode purposely through ornate halls, her gaze unwaveringly straight. Even within her own house, she had an image to attain.

The clicking of her heels on the marble floors came to halt outside one of the many blue doors lining the hallway. Then, with barely a moment's hesitation to take a deep breath, Weiss opened the door and strode through.

She had never seen the boardroom at full capacity before, and as usual it was not today either. The elongated table sat in the center of the room, large enough to easily sit two dozen people, was populated today by only two. Her father, of course, and Headmaster Ozpin.

A few days prior, when Weiss had been informed she was to be continuing her education under a private tutor, the heiress was admittedly quite surprised. It seemed absurd that Jaques, the man who had opposed her becoming a Huntress at every step, would then do a complete one-eighty and help her achieve just that.

But then more details had been revealed, and everything fell into place.

Yes, her training would continue. But it would be occurring in the Schnee manor itself, more than close enough for her father to keep an eye on. Close enough to make sure she didn't act out, all while maintaining the positive public perception that came along with having a 'Huntress in training' in the family. Add on top that it would be the renowned Ozpin himself instructing her, and it must have been too great a chance to pass over.

It's not every day you can claim to hire the services of Remnant's greatest Hunter, nor make such a clear statement of support, and cooperation, between the SDC and Beacon Academy.

"Ms. Schnee, wonderful to see you again." The headmaster had stood up upon her entrance, and now moved forward in greeting, one hand extended. "I'm pleased to hear that the unfortunate occurrences at Beacon has not caused your conviction to become a Huntress to waver."

"Thank you, Headmaster. I'm honoured to have the opportunity to learn from you."

Ozpin smiled at her words, before walking back over to the seat he had just vacated to sip at a mug of coffee placed on the table before it.

"I'm sure that eventually you would have had the chance to be taught by myself at Beacon anyway. But for now, I see no reason not to begin immediately. After all," Ozpin added, a slight smirk seeming to briefly pass over his face, "I'm sure your father will want to get his money's worth."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Weiss' face at that. After all, if there was one thing Jaques Schnee always wanted, it was his money's worth. Turning to her father now, Weiss queried "Will you be staying to oversee the lesson, Father?"

"I think not," Jaques responded, taking his queue to stand. "No, I have too many things to do to stay and observe your teachings. Besides, Ozpin and I have already come to an understanding on what exactly you shall be taught." And, with one last farewell to the headmaster, her father made his way out of the room, leaving her alone with Headmaster Ozpin.

"Now then, Ms. Schnee, let us begin posthaste." He began, a kind smile gracing his slightly weathered features. "It is time to begin. For our first lesson: how to move a rather large conference table out of the way."

\\\\\\\\\

Shade Academy, Pyrrha thought, was very poorly named.

There were many other things about it that stood out as unideal too, such as its isolation, the sand, the local wildlife, and the weather. But it was the sheer indecency in naming the academy after one of the most sought after resources in the desert, and then not providing nearly enough of said resources, was insulting.

It had been less than two weeks, and already Pyrrha felt her skin might permanently be staying the colour of her hair. It really was silly of the team with two pale, red-headed girls to move to Vacuo. Who came up with this idea?

With a sigh, Pyrrha let go of her exasperation. She knew she wasn't being entirely fair with her criticism of Shade. She'd just found that, since the closure of Beacon, she'd needed a way to vent, and her new home had provided a capable target for that. Not just to her either. Nora had been more than happy to grumble along with the champion fighter, and even Ren managed to find a few choice curse words whenever the sand got into uncomfortable places.

Hell, half of the Beacon transfers questioned their choice at least once a day.

But to say Shade didn't have its positives would be lying.

For one, the lack of a school uniform. When the students had been informed of that, some third year, who Pyrrha later learned was named Coco, hadn't stopped cheering for hours. And sure, with the sun and heat, Pyrrha couldn't wear her combat outfit around all the time, but she could enjoy her freedom. Right now, for example, the pair of loose white pants and tank top trumped Beacons heavy black blazers, especially in the sweltering heat of midday.

That was another thing. No classes occurred in the hours around midday, leaving the students free to find whatever way they could to avoid the hottest time of the day. Such as finding a nice patch of shade to relax or study underneath, as Pyrrha *wanted* to do currently.

The Huntress in training let out a deep sigh. She could return to team PRN's room. The dorms were one of the few areas of the academy that were fully indoors with temperature control. But she didn't want to. The moments in that room, even the moments spent with Ren and Nora, only served as a reminder of their missing teammate.

With another sigh, Pyrrha started making her way down to the water.

Shade had been built by one of several bays that could be found along Vacuo's coastline, and even in the short amount of time Pyyrha'd spent here, it was already one of her favourite places in the world. On a clear day like this one, she could see out to sea for miles, well past the entrance to the bay which kept the large waves from reaching the shoreline by the school.

The sea brought it's cooling breeze too. While it may have taken a bit of time for the new students to grow used to the constant smell of salt it brought in, the reprieve it brought from the stifling desert heat was marvelous. Especially so if enjoyed while ankle deep in the clear waters of the bay, which Pyrrha made to do now, removing her sandals.

Shade Academy wasn't bad.

It was different. Very different, both from her old life in Mistral, and those few days at Beacon. But it wasn't a horrible place to be.

Instead, all of Pyrrha's distaste for it came from what it represented in her life. It wasn't Shade being Shade that made it unbearable. It was Shade not being Beacon.

At Shade Academy, she wasn't just another student. She was team leader Pyrrha Nikos, instead of just another member of team JNPR. She was the invincible girl who didn't need a partner, instead of the girl with an amazing partner and leader who hadn't even known her before...

Abruptly, Pyrrha turned from her spot standing in the surf, picking her sandals up off the sand and going back towards the campus. It must be almost time for afternoon classes by now.

\\\\\\\\\

The one person who did not seem overly perturbed by a move to Shade was Dr. Oobleck. If it wasn't for the fact that his new classroom wasn't really a room at all, there would have been no indication that he had changed academies at all.

Instead, most of the classrooms, with the exception of the combat rooms, were half open to outside, the windows being open holes instead of glass (which would only magnify the sun and heat, according to older students), and the back wall missing completely.

But history was still history, and history with Oobleck was as fast-paced as ever. Nora, Pyrrha and Ren's pens flew across their notebooks in valiant, yet ultimately doomed attempts to keep up with the breakneck speed with which words seemed to tumble out of their professors' mouths.

Nora was the first of the trio to give up. As she finished writing down one bullet, she realized now that the doctor was onto a completely different point, one that she had no idea where to begin. Dropping her pen, she flexed her wrist up and down to work out the tension that always came about when writing non-stop.

"By the time we graduate, we're gonna have the strongest wrists in the world."

On her left, Pyrrha let out a quick giggle before continuing to scribble away. Ren said nothing, but a quick glance over to him to show he was wearing a small smirk.

But this class was so boring! Seriously!

Why couldn't every class be like that first one with Port? A live Grimm fight in class? So. Awesome.

And initiation! How cool was that? It's been, like, a month since the start of term now, and she hadn't been launched into a Grimm-infested area since. Talk about a let-down.

The combat classes weren't bad, Nora could admit. Sure, there weren't too many other students who could stand up to her in the ring (except Pyrrha, grumble mutter), and they also tended to dominate in team versus team scrimmages (because of Pyrrha, woo!). But besides that, it was just *reading* and *studying* and *classes* and why was Pyrrha elbowing her side?

"Miss Valkyrie! Are you paying attention?"

"Err, yes! Of course!"

"Ah, wonderful to hear. In that case you should have no problems answering the question I just asked!"

"..."

"Of course, since you were listening you already know my question but for the sake of it I'll repeat it again. 'What advantage did the faunus have over General Lagune's forces?"

Aw crap. That sounds like a toughy "Well, uh, sir…" Even worse, Nora could practically see Pyrrha's attempts to give her a hint out of the corner of her eye, but she knew taking her gaze off of Oobleck's own would mean giving up. "The advantage that, uh, the faunus forces had over the general's forces was…" Well, there was always one thing that gave her an advantage. "More explosives?"

"Is that a question or an answer Miss Valkyrie?"

"More explosives, sir!"

"That is incorrect!" The brief spark of hope Nora had held onto blinked out. "Perhaps Miss Nikos can inform us as to the correct answer, since she seems so keen to participate?"

"The advantage the faunus forces had was night vision. Many faunus are known to have near-perfect vision in the dark."

Exactly correct!" Dr. Oobleck exclaimed proudly. "General Lagune attempted to ambush the faunus army while they slept, but ended up losing much of his army in the ensuing battle due to the faunus fighter's night vision. In fact, because of-" As the professor made to continue, he was interrupted by a bell tolling in the distance.

"Ah, I guess that is all the time to have for today. Do not forget to read the passages assigned for next class, and have a good day! Oh, and Miss Valkyrie, can you stay behind a moment?"

"D'aww!" Nora froze midstep, having quickly packed up her bag and making for the door. Unfortunately, while her foresight had been quick, Oobleck was always quicker. "It's okay Renny, I'll catch up with you two later!" She shot to Ren, he and Pyrrha having also paused when her name was called out.

The ginger jauntily made her way back down the stairs and over to Oobleck's desk. "What is it, professor?"

"It's doctor, actually. And Miss Valkyrie, or may I say Nora. Nora, I've noticed recently that you are having trouble staying focused in my classes, certainly more so than the others."

Erk, here comes the extra work! "I'm sorry prof- Doctor Oobleck, it's just…"

"The move to a new academy affecting you?"

An excuse! "Yeah, that's it! Just the move affecting me. Guess I just need a bit more time to adjust, hehe."

Oobleck looked at her sternly, enough to wonder if she may have overdone it a bit. However, before she could speak up again he continued.

"Having looked at your past, I would imagine you are no stranger to having to move. While it is possible that might have caused even more stress at having to leave Beacon, if you had quickly come to see it as a permanent home and therefore made a strong emotional attachment to the school faster than would have been expected, there is also another possible cause to your increased discomfort. Miss Valkyrie, how are you dealing with the loss of one of your teammates?"

"Huh?"

"Mister Arc. He didn't accompany your team to Shade. I know it had only been a few days, but teams can form a tight bond very quickly. Is it his absence which is causing you issue?"

"I, uh, no? Wait, yeah! He just up and _left _us! Without even a goodbye! He was supposed to be our fearless leader, who does he think he is to leave us behind! I mean, who does he thi-" Nora cut off as the professor raised his hand.

"Nora, I know it can be hard to lose a teammate, and while it may be slightly different for your team than most, I want you to know that your teachers are here to help you deal with these sorts of situations. We see them far too often I'm afraid, especially with older teams sent out on missions. For now, I suggest that you, Miss Nikos and Mister Ren try to move past this, and work on becoming a three person team, rather than a four person team with a missing member. Now, I suggest quickly going to catch up with that team, as you have another class right now, as do I!"

"Err, right. Thanks, Doctor." Nora made her way to the door, much less energetically than usual. A four person team missing a member or a three person team? Was there a difference? And move past it? What did that even mean?

Nora swiped her scroll to open the door to the team's dorm. Walking over to her stuff, she dropped off her history books. Idly, she looked over the room.

Three beds, the final one having been removed given it was not needed. Wasn't that proof they were already a three-man team? But even as she thought that, Nora realized that there was an open space to the room, on the far side, where the bed had been. They hadn't taken over or used the extra room they had at all.

And it clicked. Ever since they had arrived at Shade, she had half been expecting Jaune to wander back in one day. That she would give him a good bollocking, make him regret leaving his amazing team behind. But of course, he wouldn't.

With a rather uncharacteristic sigh, Nora let go of all the pent-up annoyance she must've been holding onto to give to Jaune. And with yet another, she set to work on rearranging their room.

\\\\\\\\\

**Checks watch. Yup, been about a week since the last chapter. Still on course. **

**~~Dunkacoke~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"And with that, Team PRN become the second team chosen to represent Shade at the coming Vytal Festival!" Applause sounded out from the raised seats around the arena, briefly bringing Pyrrha back to her tournament days, before she snapped back to the present.

Standing there with Ren and Nora felt good. Not just because they'd qualified despite being told how few first years did just that, but because all three of them were standing there. All three with aura left over, if depleted slightly.

There was no denying that this was a team victory, not hers. An overwhelming victory against a team of four second years.

Pyrrha's self-congratulatory thoughts were finally interrupted as Nora swept up her teammates into a crushing hug, causing a fit of giggles to break through her calm facade. Why not laugh? After months of training hard, they had done it.

That night, the trio celebrated hard with crisps and fizzy drinks like they had never done before.

"To the best first years in Shade! To the best first years on Remnant!"

"Hear hear!" Pyrrha echoed her teammate, still wearing a smile she could swear hadn't moved from her face in hours.

"So what do you think Atlas will be like? Is it going to be freezing the whole time we're there? Do you think they'll allow us to do our team cheer before all our matches?" Suddenly Nora stood up and started marching around mechanically with a mock salute. "Or do we have to walk around at all times in rhythm like 'Beep Boop, hail Atlas'?"

Standing up to place a hand on her shoulder, Ren gently guided his partner back to her seat. "I don't think it will be quite like that, Nora. Besides, there should be plenty of other teams from other academies coming too. I think team CVFY also qualified."

"Ooh, do you think that there will be lots of teams from Beacon we will get to meet up with?"

Ren reached over to grab himself another can of pop. "I'm sure there will be." With a hiss, he popped the tab open. "But it will probably mostly be upper-year teams, so I wouldn't count on there being many people we know."

"Aww, I guess we'll just have to make new friends then! Isn't that right Pyrrha?"

The use of her name quickly jolted the huntress back to the present "Wha-? Oh, yes, Nora."

When the conversation didn't immediately pick up again, Pyrrha quickly shot a glance towards her teammates, noticing their gazes were still firmly planted on her. Whoops. Maybe her answer hadn't been as convincing as she hoped.

"Sorry, I was just-, I was just thinking about Beacon. Do you really think we'll be the only first-year team in the tournament?"

If Ren's narrowed eyes were any indication, he caught her quick change of topic. Luckily, he let it go a second later, leaning back in his seat. "I'm sure we won't be the _only _ones, historically there are usually a couple at each tournament. But, historically none of them tend to make it very far into the tournament either. From what I saw, it's been decades since a first-year team has made it to the singles rounds."

"Wow Renny, you've really looked into all of this! You want to win it that badly?"

An embarrassed smile flitted across the boy in question's face. "Well, as long as we're in the competition, we might as well make sure we get as far as we can."

"Woohoo! That's my partner! We'll have to step up our training another notch now!"

"There's still over a month left until the tournament, Nora."

"Exactly, we've got lucky! With a month of non-stop, painful, heavy grinding, there's no way anyone could stop us!"

With a sigh, Ren turned back to the other redhead in the room. "Did you see that they're offering to let us travel to Atlas early if we want? It seems as though we can basically fly over whenever."

Pyrrha gave a non-committal hum. She had seen the message that they had been sent after team PRN had officially qualified as one of the participating teams from Shade. However, she was just starting to get used to things in Vacuo. "I'm not sure there's any need to rush over there. Studying at one academy should be just about the same as any other, right?"

"I suppose so. And Atlas is supposedly quite regimented, which may not be the best fit for, ah, certain members of our team." Ren's eyes slid to the side, where Nora had decided to amuse herself by gathering up their weapons and juggling them.

"But regardless, it might be best to go, say, a couple of weeks before the start of the tournament. That should be more than enough time to get fully acclimatized to a new environment, and possibly even get a picture of our opposition before the festival starts in full."

Pyrrha hummed again. Those were good points, and that competitive side of her brain was yelling out to take any advantage they could for the upcoming fights. But still…"I guess we don't have to decide right away, do we?" She eventually replied, looking at her teammate. Ren shook his head in the negative. "Then I guess we can give it a night of thought. And when we wake up, we can get started on Nora's training programme."

"Woohoo Pyrrha!"

* * *

Weiss closed the overly large doors behind her as she entered into the training room of the Schnee Mansion, which was easily now her favourite place in the whole world. Sure, it was still a part of her accursed home, but as each week passed and she looked forward more and more to her lessons, Weiss supposed she must have developed some sort of Pavlovian response to the room where it all took place.

She did register some disappointment as her eyes swept across the room and noted Ozpin sat and the table off in the corner, but it was minute. So, they were starting with theory studies today. No bother, Weiss knew that she had to keep those up too. But she couldn't help but wish they could spend all their time training. Especially given the heiress could tell how far she'd progressed in the small amount of time.

There was a reason Ozpin was the headmaster of his own academy. She'd gotten stronger, faster, and learned a plethora of new moves and combat strategies already. Not to mention that with the one-on-one nature of her learning, the headmaster had been able to focus on helping her develop the use of her semblance.

Sure, she hadn't been able to sustain the summon of anything yet, but she was close. She could _feel _it.

"Weiss, a pleasure to see you again." Ozpin greeted her as she reached the table, a large smile etched onto his surprisingly ageless face.

"Greetings, Headmaster." Weiss bowed slightly, before sliding into the chair and reaching for the books in front of her. Ozpin sat down a second later.

"Actually Weiss, there was something I wished to talk about before we started on the academic studies today." The huntress paused, surprised, before retracting her hand away from the textbooks.

Taking the cue as it was, Ozpin quickly continued. "As I'm sure you're aware, the Vytal Festival is coming up rather soon, just over a month in fact. And I'm sure you're also aware that it will be taking place here, in Atlas?"

Weiss, in fact, was aware of these facts, though she was not quite sure of where this conversation was heading. Still, seeing as though he seemed to be waiting on her reply, she was quick to respond. "Yes, I have heard. It's quite the honor for Atlas to host, I hear."

"Yes, quite." Ozpin shook his head slightly. "It is also a great opportunity for all the students involved, both to better their own skills and learn to fight in different circumstances, but also to develop bonds with their fellows, bonds that could be priceless in the future."

Again, her teacher paused, but not knowing what to say Weiss chose to stay silent this time. However, the gears in her head were turning, possibly starting to see what this was leading to…

"Of course, as your mentor, I have a vested interest in making sure you get the best education possible, and as such would not want a chance like this to pass you by. I've talked with your father on this too, and he supports any sort of inclusion of yourself in the festival" He did? "After all, it will be the most-watched event on Remnant, and I've been sure to inform Jacques on how much you've progressed as compared to where we could expect most students at this stage."

Ah, that would be why. Sure, the watchers would see her, but they would mainly see her name. Schnee, plastered all on the big screen. Great advertising and it wouldn't cost Father a penny. And the better she did, the better that advertising became.

"I'm currently unsure of exactly how you could be included into such an event, but I've been having discussions with General Ironwood on how we may go about it. After all, as a single competitor, it would be unfair to enter you into combat against a full team of four, but at the same time we could never fast track you to the singles round either, it would be uncompetitive and against the nature of the festival to show such favouritism."

"Of course, one of the possible solutions brought up was to incorporate you into an existing team, one with only three members. It may be difficult to adapt to working as a team, but it is the apparent solution to this. And, there is a certain team of first years from Beacon which I know for sure only has three members…"

A pang of guilt shot through Weiss at his words. Was Ozpin seriously suggesting to enter the tournament as part of her old team again?!

"I'm… not entirely certain that would work out well for all parties involved. Sir." She still remembered the rather harsh words she had been sure to throw out as she left. Sure, they had been borne of a place of frustration at having to leave Beacon, but her team didn't know that. How could they? The only memories they have of her are negative.

"Hmm, well there is no need to decide on anything quite yet, though I do hope you consider it. There may be another solution we can think of, but there just as easily may not be." Ozpin's face was set in a steady frown, but his words were still spoken calmly and evenly. 'There was one other subject I wished to bring up, Ms. Schnee, and then I promise we can begin on your Grimm Studies."

Pleased to steer the conversation away from Ruby, Weiss jumped on the chance. "Of course Headmaster, what did you wish to talk about?"

"Well, I was wondering what your thoughts may be on the sudden increase in White Fang activity recently?"

* * *

Several hours later, the former headmaster of Beacon Academy collapsed into a thankfully plush chair in Ironwood's quarters, accepting the mug of coffee offered to him. Taking a tentative sip, he was pleased to note the slight taste of alcohol was present.

"Long day, Ozpin?" The General sat on a similar chair next to him, amusement apparent on his face. As it was well into the evening now, the pair had elected to meet somewhere a little less official than his office. A much more relaxing place, with furniture that didn't dig into every part of your body that touched it.

"I am not a young man anymore, I fear. And I'm not sure Ms. Schnee is aware of just how much better she has become, and therefore how much more effort I must put into beating her in such a way as to help her learn." Ozpin took another, longer sip of his drink. "I had forgotten how less rigorous the life of a headmaster is."

"Enough about your slow decline for now. Did you ask her?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, Ms. Schnee did not possess any new information about the White Fang's activities. It seems as though Jacques is mostly keeping his cards close to his chest. She only knew what you could find out on the streets: the White Fang have stepped up their activities in Atlas, and they seem to have shipped in Torchwick to help with dust robberies."

Ironwood's face showed little emotion, but Ozpin knew how much these events troubled him. "It is concerning that they would so publicly be seen working with a human, especially one such as Roman Torchwick. It speaks of something larger going on. That these attacks are a buildup, to something much, much worse."

"I'm also sure I don't need to remind you that both Torchwick and the White Fang seemed to be more active in Vale, at least until the start of term. That Vale has now quieted down and Atlas is becoming worse does seem to suggest what the end goal is here."

"The Vytal Festival. I know. They followed it here. It may be best to cancel it, hold it again in a year or two when the threat is gone."

"That may be ill-advised. Not only will the public not understand, but it would be effectively stating that Atlas does not believe it can handle the White Fang." Ozpin paused momentarily. "Not to mention that canceling a festival about inter-Kingdom cooperation so soon after the closure of a Huntsman academy could cause people to lose faith in our huntsmen, leading to an increase in negatively."

The Atlesian general groaned, leaning back into his chair. "But a terrorist attack on that same festival is guaranteed to increase negativity, and more urgently cause possibly untold chaos and death among the public there to view it."

"The Vytal festival must go on, James. We have time, and we are dealing with it. I have agents currently looking into what the White Fang is planning, and who else they may be working with. Subtlety will aid us here" He added pointedly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, dear James, that your increased 'security' around the city has not gone unnoticed. Nor has it's target. Anti-faunus sentiment is at an all-time high right now, and that only aids our enemy."

Ironwood abruptly sat back upright. "You know full well that my soldiers have not been treating any faunus citizens differently than any other citizen of Atlas, Ozpin. Besides, I am only one man. The council believes they must be seen to do something, anything, to help its people. Subtlety is simply not an option."

"Robots, James, not soldiers. Call them what they are."

"What they are is an advantage over our foes, and one that comes with a decrease in casualties. Even you must see that can only be good."

The ex-headmaster drained the last few drops of coffee from his mug, setting it down on the nearby table. "What I see is a move away from the Huntsmen and Huntresses that have always been able to protect the kingdoms from threats in the past." Standing up, Ozpin began to make his way to the door.

"I appreciate your concern for your men, General. I know you are doing what you believe best. But this has been enough of this debate for tonight. Thank you for the drink, and remember. One way or another, we shall stop the White Fang." And he disappeared out the door.

* * *

**Wow, I haven't updated this in forever. And to think when I started it I said one chapter a week to myself.**

**(Warning, about to get nostalgic on you)**

**Upon trying to restart this story, I actually went and reread my first story on this site again. It still amazes me I was able to write and put out the whole thing in a month, even if it's obvious going back to it that the whole process was very rushed.**

**It's like getting a flashback into my younger self, reading that. Back to highschool me, writing the story in the school library on my free period. And even though it's only been a few years since then, reading that and realizing how much I've changed is very astonishing. For those of you who haven't read it, I don't necessarily recommend it as even though I can see it's not the best written and has some pointless segments, I can admit young me did write a kinda nice and cozy short story.**

**Anyways, none of this pertains to this story, I'm sorry. I think I can safely admit that I won't get back into updating this regularly. For me, writing has always been something I did more for myself, at times when I was in a place in life I needed writing to help. That one month I pumped out a whole story and started on two others (and daydreamed up a whole OC team if I remember correctly), I was in a place I needed to write. And each time I've written a chapter or two here or there since then, I've been in a place where I've needed it. **

**But I'm lucky. Less and less frequently do I find I need to write, and even though now not all my writing efforts go to this site, I feel as thoughI'm in a better place. So to all you on here who aren't sure if they want to try to write their own story, just do it. It doesn't have to be for anyone else, it can be just for you. And it definitely doesn't have to be good. Certainly, my first story wasn't great (and looking back was mostly written for my own benefit), but I absolutely have no regrets about writing and posting it.**

**So, sorry for the really long and random update, and expect the next chapter at some point in my lifetime. See ya!**

**~~Dunkacoke~~**


End file.
